A Modernized Friendship
by littlemissbroadwaywannabe
Summary: Based on a twitter prompt; Outlaw Queen AU-Internet friends. Robin and Regina are best friends, but they've never actually met in person. Regina never thought she would ever befriend someone who doesn't live around her, but here she is in Storybrooke, Maine and Robin attending Oxford University in the UK. Some say that internet friendships aren't real, but they are so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Twitter prompt: Internet Friends

Authors Note: I saw this prompt on twitter (shoutout to the amazing twitter account outlawqueenau) and absolutely fell in love. I love the idea, especially since more than half of the friends I have are friends that I have met through fandoms on twitter and tumblr. I also want to put it out there that with the fandom I describe below (sorry, no spoilers just yet) I haven't read all of the books. I am sure some of you are now guessing what the fandom may be, and for the diehards, I am sorry. I want to read the books, but I don't have a lot of time to just sit and focus on them all. I have seen the movies and I love them so much. I will find time one day and I know I will love them, but for now, please don't judge too hard. Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy. Oh! And none of these characters are obviously mine, the prompt isn't even mine, just the idea that goes with it :)

Regina was rushing home from school. She needed to get home. She had a facetime date to get home to.

Regina threw her bag into the passenger seat of her car and texted saying that she would be home shortly, and quickly turned on her engine. She silently thanked god for getting to live so close to the school, but even then, she still sped home. She didn't even say hello to her parents when she got in the door, she just sped up to her room and practically slammed the door shut and flew to her desk and opened her macbook. She sighed impatiently as she waited for it to power up and as soon as she good, dialed and waited. It only had to ring once before her friends dimpled grim graced her screen.

"Well good afternoon, love."

Regina blushed and her smile covered her whole face just about.

"Well, good evening."

"How was your day?"

She sighed.

"Long and boring. How were your classes today?"

Robins smirked, his dimples becoming more prominent.

"Very similar; long and boring."

"Well, it's a good thing we're enjoying at least part of the day now."

Robin nodded on the other side of the screen.

"I am too. I've been looking forward to the call all day."

Regina was about to speak but was cut off by Robin's roommate interrupting from the background.

"It was all he could bloody talk about all day! I think I heard your name about a thousand bloody times, 'Gina!" Killian yelled.

Regina started laughing, not only at what Killian said, but at how red Robin's face turned.

"Killian I thought you were leaving!"

"I am! But I wanted to make sure I got to say hello to the beautiful lass before I left." He said as he approached the screen.

"It's good to see you, Killian. I hope you have a great night. Now who's the girl again? Mila? Rose? Ruby?"

"No, for your information, lass, her name is Emma and I think you'd get along rather well with her. She's got an attitude like yours, and she's American. She's from New York."

"What, so since we're both American, we're gonna be best friends and braid each other's hair and have pillow fights?" Regina teased.

"If you do, can it be filmed?" Killian teased back causing Regina to burst out laughing.

"For you information, girls sleepovers are nothing like that. We stuff our faces with junk food, watch movies, sit on our phones, and if guys were ever really around us and saw what we acted like, they probably wouldn't talk to us…ever." Regina laughed and remembered the last sleepover she had with Mary Margaret.

"Well, damn. You just ruined the best fantasy. Well then, I must be off. Don't want to keep my girl waiting." He grinned before leaving the room.

Robin let out a sigh of relief as the door shut.

"Sorry about him, love."

Regina just shook her head.

"Robin, it's fine. I like Killian and I'm used to him by now. I mean, you two have been best friends for years, and we've been talking for almost two so I am used to him. I don't mind."

"Can you believe it will be two years in two days? And I believe there is some other importance to that day as well." Robin smirked, causing Regina to laugh and shake her head.

Regina remembers the day as if it were yesterday. She first started talking to Robin on her 16th birthday. They met on twitter, through the Harry Potter fandom, and they hit it off right away. They first bonded over the books and what house they were sorted into on Pottermore (Robin in Gryffindor and Regina in Ravenclaw). Their friendship only grew from there. For a while they just talked back and forth on twitter but after a while they finally exchanged numbers and now they are basically connected at the hip, metaphorically. Robin was one of her best friends. He was a little over a year older than her, was currently majoring in law at Oxford, and he was a total nerd just like her. They still joke every so often about which one of them has read the whole series more. The only bad part of their friendship was the huge distance between them.

Regina was pulled out of her little memory by hearing Robin calling her name. She snapped out of it and her faced turned bright red.

"Sorry…"

Robin grinned.

"It's perfectly fine, love. Where did you go to?" He chuckled.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been friends and how we met."

"What a lovely memory."

Regina nodded.

"Are you ready to turn 18?"

"Yea, I think I am. I mean, it's nice to be considered an adult but it's also nice to still have two more years of being a teenager. It's hard to explain."

"I understand what you mean, I felt the same way. I like that I still have another year of being a teenager. Are you doing anything special?"

Regina shrugged.

"I don't really know. Mary Margaret said something about doing dinner, but nothing has actually been planned. I don't really need to do anything."

"Well, I hope you do something at least. I'm glad you don't have school on your birthday. And please, don't spend all day in your room, reading. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but you need to have fun!"

Regina just smiled.

"I make no promises." She laughed.

Robin and Regina spoke for another two hours, while they both completed whatever work they needed to get done for the night. Next thing Regina knew, it was almost 5.

"Well love, I hate to say that I have to end our call a little earlier than normal. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I need my sleep."

"Awe, well okay. I'll let you go so you can get your beauty sleep." Regina winked.

"I'll talk to you when I can tomorrow, but I will definitely talk to you on your birthday, love."

Regina smiled.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Regina."

The rest of the night, and the next day dragged for Regina. She didn't really get to talk to Robin that day and Regina didn't know what to do with herself. She hardly slept the night before her birthday. She was thankful to have the morning to sleep in though, or she thought she would at least. She woke to her mother calling her name, telling her that she needed to be downstairs in five minutes. She groaned and looked at the clock, it was 9:30 in the morning, why wouldn't her mother let her sleep! She walked into the bathroom that connected to her room and brushed her hair and teeth before walking out of the room and heading down to where her mother was calling her. She found her in the kitchen and her mother and father greeted her with huge grins on their faces.

"Happy 18th birthday, sweetheart!" Cora exclaimed, giving her daughter a huge hug.

"Thank you, mother." Regina hugged her mother back tightly.

"My turn." She heard her father say from behind Cora and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, princess."

"Thank you daddy." She hugged her father.

When she pulled away from her father, she noticed that the both of them were completely dressed and ready for the day.

"Why are you dressed so early?"

"Well, we had to go out to get your birthday surprise this morning."

"My birthday surprise?"

Her parents nodded.

"It's in the living room." Henry smiled

Regina practically ran the short distance to the living room and stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the area in front of her.

"Daddy, there's nothing in here!"

"Maybe you should turn around then, love."

Regina froze.

No.

It couldn't be.

But there was no mistaking that deep, thick accent.

Regina slowly turned around and almost passed out.

"Robin?!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Robin?!"_

"Hello, love." Robin smirked.

Regina couldn't believe it. Robin was actually here, standing directly in front of her. All she could manage to do was stare at him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or do I get a hug from the birthday girl too?"

His voice shook her out of her trance and she shook her head and practically threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tight, still not believing he was with her finally.

"Happy birthday, love." He said in her ear and tightened his grip around her.

Robin was just as shocked as she was. A few months ago he received a message on Facebook from Cora. She had told him her and her husband's idea for Regina's birthday and Robin quickly agreed. They had stayed in touch ever since. The whole idea of finally getting to meet Regina seemed unreal. He still couldn't believe he was in her house, holding her tight. And he couldn't get over how she was even more beautiful in person. Robin managed to keep his feelings hidden from Regina. He never planned to fall for her, but after two years of late night calls, deep, personal conversations, and just getting to know her more and more, he couldn't help but fall for her. He didn't expect Regina to reciprocate the feeling; it was just nice being able to hold her in his arms. Facetime didn't do her justice at all. Over the years he had been privileged to see Regina with and without makeup, but seeing her now in person, completely free of makeup…he was in awe. He didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful.

Robin pulled himself away from his thoughts and pulled back from the hug.

Regina looked up at him with wide, slightly tear-stained eyes and his heart soared. Her eyes were gorgeous.

"I can't believe you are actually here…"

"You can thank your parent s for that. Your mother asked me months ago if I could come and be your birthday surprise." He grinned.

Regina's eyes widened and she looked around Robin to find her parents watching in the doorway, her father holding his phone up, recording the touching moment. Regina quickly walked over to her parents and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"Thank you so much…" She whispered. Henry and Cora hugged their daughter tight before letting her go.

"I'm editing that video later, daddy" Regina laughed, "I am editing out a lot of the end."

Henry smiled at his little girl.

"Whatever you say, princess. Now, why don't you go get dressed and we'll have breakfast."

Regina froze and looked down at what she was wearing. She couldn't believe her first time meeting Robin was when she was in an oversized t-shirt and short shorts that you couldn't even see. Plus, she had no makeup on! She has facetimed Robin without makeup before, but that's different! She looked like a mess!

Regina turned and ran up to her room.

"I can't believe you let me do all of that looking like this!" Regina yelled down to her parents dramatically, causing them and Robin to chuckle to themselves.

"Well, I am going to get started on breakfast." Cora announced and headed into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with, Mrs. Mills?"

Cora smiled at the boy and shook her head.

"No, dear. You are our guest. Sit and make yourself at home."

Robin nodded before sitting on the couch, next to Henry.

"So, Robin…" Henry began and Robin tensed up.

"Yes, sir?"

Henry took a deep breath.

"I want to talk to you now, before Regina comes back down, which will be in about 15 minutes. I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at Regina and held her and all…" Henry coughed a little at the awkwardness of the conversation, "and I think we need to talk a little."

Robin nodded, avoiding Henry's gaze.

"You like my daughter, Robin. I can see it in your eyes."

Robin started to mentally panic.

"It was not my intention sir…I know the idea of Regina having a male friend online, who is a little older than her, was not something the two of you were very happy about at first but it truly was not my intention. But the more I talked to her and the more I got to know her sir, I just couldn't help it. But I haven't told her. I don't plan to. I don't want to scare her…but seeing her in person…this may sound awkward and stupid but your daughter is absolutely gorgeous and she has blown me away. And she has such a wonderful personality…I'm sorry I just can't help it sir. But you don't have to worry sir.." Robin was now rambling and Henry raised his hand up to stop him from talking.

"I'm not mad or upset, son. And I'm not here to tell you to stop your feelings. I can see how strong your feelings are by the way you look at her, and I can tell you wouldn't hurt her. The way you look at my daughter is the way I know I look at Cora. The point of this conversation is to tell you that you have my blessing to pursue this if you please to. While I can see the love in your eyes, I can also see the hesitation and I knew you were holding back before you even told me. I know this wasn't your intention and yes, Cora and I were apprehensive about you and the friendship at first, but if we didn't trust you, you wouldn't be here right now. So you have nothing to worry about, son." Henry smiled at the boy.

Robin just stared at Henry with a look of shock.

"I don't know what to say, sir."

Henry laughed and shook his head.

"That's alright son." Henry smiled as he heard his daughter coming back down the stairs. The two men turned their heads to look at Regina as she came back into the room and it took a lot of willpower to stop Robin's jaw from dropping. She was in a pair of leggings that's hugged her body perfectly and a long sweater. Her makeup was done perfectly, as well as her hair. Robin stared for a minute before realizing he had her present in his luggage.

He reached down at his feet and went to unzip his suitcase when Regina stopped him.

"You haven't taken your stuff up to the guest room yet?"

Robin shook his head.

"Well come on, I'll show you where to take it. We'll be right back daddy."

Henry nodded to the two and Robin picked up his suitcase. He followed Regina up the stairs and into the room that was next to what he assumed was hers, based on the decorations he saw as he passed. Regina stopped in front of the bed and looked around.

"Well, here we go. How long are you staying?"

"A week." He replied as he placed his suitcase down on the bed and proceeded to open it.

"What about classes?"

Robin grabbed her gift before he turned around to look at her.

"I'm on a short break right now. I'm not missing anything."

Regina smiled and noticed he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" She grinned and went to reach around his body to grab it but Robin was too quick for her.

"You're birthday present." He laughed and moved out of her reach.

"Well, let me see it then!" Regina laughed and tried to grab it again, but again, he was too fast for her.

"I will. But let me just get used to even being in your presence. It doesn't feel like you are actually in front of me. I keep expecting to wake up from a dream." Robin smiled sheepishly and sat on the bed.

"I know. I can't believe you are actually here either. But you have no idea how happy I am to have you here. After two years, we've finally in the same room as each other. I never thought it would be possible…" She blushed and looked down at the floor.

Robin smiled and reached out to grab her hand. He pulled her closer to the bed and brought her to sit on his knee and wrapped her in a tight hug. Regina instantly melted into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

They stayed in the embrace for a short while before Regina realized how she was acting around him and pulled back. She blushed and lowered her gaze.

"Sorry…"

Robin moved the hair that was covering her face behind her ear and smiled.

"It's okay, you don't need to hide from me. And I feel the same way, love." He grinned, and Regina thought she was going to pass out right then and there because of his dimples. Robin reached and arm behind his and grabbed the gift he had.

"I'm ready for you to open it."

Regina carefully took it from him.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Robin. You being here is more than enough."

"Yes, well I wanted to. So open the bloody thing. I can't wait to see your reaction."

Regina nodded and tore the paper off. She looked up at Robin with what he believed was an adorable confused look.

"The Philosopher's Stone? I mean, I already have the US publication…"

Robin laughed.

"Open the cover."

Regina looked at him for a moment before doing as he said. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she started shaking.

"H-how did you get this?"

Robin grinned triumphantly.

"She was at the local Barnes and Noble and I got her to sign it."

"YOU MET J.K ROWLING?"

He laughed and nodded.

"ROBIN. YOU MET THE AUTHOR OF OUR CHILDHOOD BASICALLY. AND YOU GOT HER TO SIGN A BOOK FOR ME. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AMAZING. I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Regina was a shaking mess right now. No one had ever done something like this for her and she honestly didn't know how to react.

Robin rubbed his hand along Regina's lower back and smiled. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Robin moved one of his hands to cup her cheek and wipe away a stray tear that had escaped her eyes. They both started to lean in slowly and-

"Breakfast is ready!" Cora announced from down stairs.

Regina practically jumped from Robin's lap and turned as red as a lobster.

"Uh, we should…we should…" She mumbled before Robin stopped her.

"Yea…lets go." He managed a small smile, despite the awkward situation, and he followed her downstairs, smiling when he noticed that she's brought the book with her to show her parents.

**Its really funny because I only planned on this being a one-shot but once I got writing I realized there was no way I could manage that without it being way too long. So I decided it would be two chapters...yea I realized when writing this last night that its probably going to be like four...but I really hope you all like it! I absolutely love writing this and I am already wanting to start the next chapter, but I'm not...at least not yet. I need to update my other story first :) anyway, all mistakes are mine, so please be gentle. Xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what had just happened upstairs, breakfast was far from awkward. Robin fit in perfectly in the Mills household. As soon as Regina and Robin got downstairs, Regina ran over to her parents to show them the book Robin gave her. And from there, conversation flowed very easily. The four were finishing up breakfast when Cora asked a very important question.

"So what are the two of you doing today?"

Regina hadn't even thought about that. She just assumed that her parents had the whole day planned. She turned to look at Robin, who was just looking back at her curiously.

"Uh-well I don't really know…I obviously didn't expect this…Robin? What do you want to do?"

Robin was about to answer when Henry interrupted.

"Why don't you all walk around downtown and you can show him around?"

Regina turned to Robin, who smiled back at her.

"That's sounds like a great idea to me. It would be nice to walk around and see and visit the places you always talk about."

Regina smiled.

"That would be nice. Okay, we'll go as soon as everything is cleaned up from breakfast."

"No, no, no. Today is your birthday, Regina. Your father and I can get it all cleaned up. You two can go out and have fun." Cora smiled. "Now, if you both are done, why don't you go up and grab your coat and scarf and go have fun. "

Regina grinned and hugged her parents quickly before she got ready to go out into the cold. Robin went to grab his as well and within five minutes they were on their way into town. Considering how close Regina lived, the two decided to walk. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the others company, before Robin decided to speak up.

"Storybrooke really is beautiful, love."

Regina hummed in response.

"Yes, especially around this time of year. It's even more beautiful when it snows. Maybe while you're here you'll get to see that."

Robin smiled at her response and they kept walking.

"With this being such a small town, there really isn't that much to do…so we may run into a few friends of mine…I hope that's alright…"

Robin stopped walking, causing Regina to worry and stop along side him.

"Regina, don't worry. I don't mind meeting them at all! I'd honestly love to meet the important people in your life. And I've already met Mary Margaret over facetime." Robin grinned as he grabbed her cold hands in his.

"Really?" She looked up at Robin with hopeful eyes, and Robin noticed something else in her eyes, something that he couldn't figure out.

"Of course, love. Anything for you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and grinned at the way Regina blushed when he made eye contact with her as he pulled away. "Now, come on. Let's keep moving, it's too cold to just stand around." He smirked and held onto one of her hands as he began walking towards town.

Regina's heart was soaring. Robin had kissed her forehead and he was still holding her hand. Throughout their friendship, Regina tried to not fall for him, but she still did. He was the kindest, sweetest, and honestly the most perfect guy she had ever gotten to meet. And he was absolutely gorgeous. His athletic body, his gorgeous eyes, perfect smile, and those adorable dimples…how could she not fall for him!? And now with him here with her, in person, she was falling even harder. Especially after the book he got her. But Regina didn't want to get her hopes up. There was no way he would ever ask her out, I mean he's in college for god's sake! IN ENGLAND. There's no way it would ever happen…so Regina was fine just living in the moment, enjoying his presence for the week he was staying here.

It didn't take long for the two to approach town, and Regina took him straight to the library. Robin looked at her with a strange look.

"The library? I have to say love, this is not what I expected."

Regina laughed. She just shook her head and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a stairwell.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Regina just shook her head and kept on walking. She got halfway up the stairs before she turned to look down at Robin, who was still standing at the bottom.

"You really are some crazy pyscho murderer aren't you? And you're leading me to my death." Robin smirked, causing Regina to laugh.

"Hmmmm….maybe I am, maybe I'm not…you'll just have to find out…" She winked before continuing up the staircase without stopping, but now Robin was following her. When he got to the very top, he stopped to look around.

"Where are we?" He turned to ask Regina, who was propped up against a wall.

"The clock tower. You get one of the best views of the town when you're up here. I thought you might like it."

Robin walked over to look out of the tower. The view was gorgeous. He felt Regina come to stand next to him.

"This is beautiful. You can see just about the whole town, I believe…" Robin chuckled.

"Yea, the only thing you really can't see is the cemetery."

"The cemetery?"

"Yup, I'm taking you there later." Regina smirked. "Hope you're not scared."

Robin laughed and puffed his chest a little.

"Me? Scared of a cemetery? Absolutely not."

Regina laughed and they stayed a little while longer before heading back down the stairs and out to the sidewalk.

"So, where next love?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Regina grabbed Robins hand and pulled him in the direction of their next location. It didn't take long for him to figure out where he was. She was taking him to the docks, which had yet another beautiful view. Once they reached the edge, Regina moved to sit down, her feet hanging over the edge and she wrapped her coat around her body more. Robin moved to sit next to her.

"Welcome to the docks. It's a lot more fun in the summertime obviously, but it's pretty to look at. We don't have to stay long, but I figured I would bring you here for a few minutes."

"Is this one of the places you go when you need a break from everything? I know you go to the place with the castle, but do you come here too? I feel like I would…nothing but the sound of the small waves…it's very soothing…"

Regina smiled.

"Yea, I've come here before to calm down. But I tend to go to the castle more because it's kinda hidden. And mothers don't think it's safe for young children…so I have it all to myself."

"If it's not seen as safe, why is it still around? I mean…if there's a chance of you getting hurt…" Robin asked, concern noticeable in his voice.

Regina smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"It's perfectly safe, don't worry. I actually planned to take you there after we stayed here for a little while…"

"You would bring me to your sacred place?"

"Of course. And it's not like no one knows it exists, I'm just the only one who still goes there."

Robin stared at Regina as she spoke, and she didn't know what to feel. She was starting to feel vulnerable and she wasn't sure she liked it too much. She didn't care how close they were, she didn't like it. But then, at the same time, she liked having him stare at her…there was something about the way he looked at her…she couldn't figure out what it was but it wasn't all bad…

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the view, but Regina was starting to feel the cold. She involuntarily started shaking. She didn't want to leave, but sitting by the water in February was not her smartest move. Robin noticed her shaking beside him and he wasn't sure what to do…well he knew what he wanted to do…but he wasn't sure if that's what was best… After sitting beside her shaking body for another minute, he decided to just go for it…he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Regina froze as he pulled her closer and she looked up at him.

"You were shaking, hope you don't mind." He gave a dimpled grin and Regina's face turned red.

"Sorry…here," Regina got out of his embrace and stood up, "why don't we head over to the castle. Walking will make us a little warmer. Then we can head to the diner for hot chocolate or coffee…which ever you prefer…" She looked down at her shoes, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Robin just smiled.

"That sounds great love. I'm excited to see the infamous castle." He grabbed her hand. "Lead the way, my love."

Regina grinned and led him in the direction of the castle. It only took about a minute or two to get there, and Robin smiled at the little playground that stood in front of him…or what was left of it. All that stood was a wooden castle. He could understand why parents were so worried for their children safety, but it still seemed perfect for Regina. He recalled stories she had told him of how she had played here often as a child, when it was safer he assumed, and he couldn't help but smile at the idea of tiny little Regina running around playing pretend with her friends.

Regina let go of his hand and stood directly in front of the castle, holding her arms out.

"Welcome to the castle. I've told you before it isn't much, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Robin could see in Regina's eyes how much she really did love this place and her happiness made him so incredibly happy.

Robin walked around the perimeter before stopping in front of Regina with a smile.

"You used to play here when you were little, right? I believe I recall those stories."

Regina nodded before turning around to climb up and into her favorite spot.

"Yup, Mary Margaret, Tink, Ruby, Belle, Zelena, David, Jefferson, and I used to run around and play all the time. When we first met, it was always just playing pretend, but even as we got a little older we would still play."

"Awe, I can just see you girls running around, being damsels in distress…waiting for your knight in shining armor to save you."

Regina let out a loud laugh.

"Yea, that's not how it happened. Tink was a fairy, hence the nickname, Ruby was always a wolf or animal of some kind, and Zelena was a witch. The only knight we had was David, and the only 'damsels in distress' were Mary, Belle, and Jefferson." Regina chuckled.

"And who or what were you, milday?" He nudged her shoulder.

A smirk spread across Regina's face as she turned to look at him.

"I was always a queen, an evil one."

Robin burst out laughing. He started to picture her as a child, running around as the evil queen and it honestly seemed like the cutest thing ever.

"I can see it now. Tiny little Regina, running around, wreaking havoc wherever she goes!"

"Damn right! I was no weak little princess."

"Apologies, 'your majesty'. Thought I can't say I was much better. When Killian, Will, and I, and the rest of the gang, were young, we were quiet a site. Killian was a pirate, Will a thief, and The gang and I were the Merry Men."

"You were not! You did not go around as Robin Hood!" Regina gawked.

"I absolutely did! I thought it was cool until I was about 9 years old, actually. We were save little girls from the pirate and the thief. I was quiet popular on the playground."

"Hmm…sounds like you were quite the ladies man, back then." Regina smirked.

The only response Robin gave was a little wink at Regina, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Now look at us, a Queen, specifically an evil one, and the notorious Robin Hood." She mused, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, quite a pair we make." He leaned his head towards her as well, it resting softly on top of hers.

They were enjoying their time in the castle, when a huge gust a wind blew around them and they both decided it was time to go somewhere else.

"How does coffee and hot chocolate at Granny's diner sound?"

"Sounds nice and warm. Lead the way?"

She nodded before grabbing his hand and walking them towards the diner.

In their short walk, Regina couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to have her hand in his. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head, but what she didn't know was that Robin was thinking the same exact thing.

Regina stopped them outside the entrance and looked up at him.

"You'll probably meet the gang…or at least some of them. I know you'll meet Ruby because she works here, and Mary and David always seem to be here…as for the others, I don't know. We all tend to hang out here, whether we actually eat or not…so I just wanted to kind of prepare you."

Robin moved closer and cupped her face in his hands.

"Love, don't worry so much. I can't wait to meet them. I'm not worried at all, I don't know why you are."

Regina just shook her head.

"It's not that I'm worried, it's just that the guys are pretty protective and when we first started talking, they didn't like the idea. And the whole group might bombard you with questions…and embarrass both of us…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…"

Robin placed a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling as he feels her relax.

"Ready to go in?" Regina practically whispers.

"Absolutely." Robin smiled before opening the door for Regina.

Regina slowly walked into the diner, taking in what was around, or really who was around her. She instantly saw the gang hanging in their usual spot, the back corner round booth. Tink and Mary saw her first and huge grins spread across their face. They waved her over, not seeing Robin just yet. Regina turned to look at them, and Robin could tell by her eyes that her friends were here. He gave her a reassuring smile before walking through the threshold, into the small diner.

Regina turned to completely face him and spoke lowly.

"They waved me over when they saw me…are you sure you're okay with this?"

Robin chuckled.

"Yes, love, I'm one hundred percent sure…are you?"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay…lets go…"

Regina turned around and saw 6 sets of eyes staring at them. Robin placed a hand on her lower back and that gave Regina enough confidence to lead them to the booth.

"Hey guys…where's Ruby? She working?"

"Uh…yea…she's working…got something to tell us, Gina?" David answered and Robin could feel David trying to figure out who he was.

"Oh my god, he's actually here, Gina?" Mary spoke up, seeing as she was the only one who has actually seen him via facetime.

Regina blushed and nodded. She pulled Robin forward a little.

"Yup, guys…this is Robin…Robin this is the whole gang." She smiled and introduced everyone in front of her.

They all shook his hand and made room at the table for the two of them.

"I have to say, I never thought we'd ever get to meet you, Robin." Mary smiled.

"I never thought I would get to meet you all either. I never expected to even meet Regina…but here I am."

"Not to be rude, but how are you here?" Tink spoke up.

"Well Cora messaged me on facebook months ago, telling me of her and Henry's plan for Regina's birthday. We've stayed in touch since then and now I'm here."

"Oh, now I feel terrible! Happy birthday, Regina!" Jefferson exclaimed and grabbed her hands from across the table. Everyone else joined in and wished Regina a happy birthday.

"Thank you…" She blushed. "This is honestly one of the best birthdays I have ever had." She sheepishly smiled over at Robin.

"So, what have the two of you been doing today?" Belle asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, mother and daddy obviously kept it all a secret so I woke up to him here. Then we ate breakfast and mother sent us out for the day. I've showed him the clock tower, the docks, my castle…and now we're here. The wind was starting to pick up, so I decided we should come here to warm up. Speaking of which," Regina turned to look at Robin, "I can go up and give Ruby our order if you want. What do you want? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea?"

"Hot chocolate sounds perfect right now."

"Great! Are you hungry too? I know it hasn't been long since breakfast…"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry. The hot chocolate sounds perfect." He grinned.

"Here, Regina, we'll come with you." Tink called after Regina after she started walking away, and she, Zelena, Mary, and Belle followed her.

"So, Regina took you to the castle?" Jefferson smiled at Robin, who nodded in response.

"I have to say, I'm honestly shocked. While we all know about the place, she likes to keep it to herself. It's like her safe place. So she must trust you enough to take you there." David added.

"We weren't there for very long. She brought me there, told me how you all used to play there when you were little, and then we left shortly after."

Jefferson groaned.

"She told you about our childhood?"

"Oh, yes. Ruby was a wolf, Zelena a witch, Tink a fairy, David was a knight and Mary, Belle, and Jefferson were damsels in distress." Robin laughed.

"I can't believe he's actually here, in person, Regina." Tink smiled as they stood at the counter, waiting for Ruby.

"He's even cuter in person, Gina." Mary gushed.

Regina just rolled her eyes and hit her playfully on her arm.

"Mary's right, love. He's very sexy. Good enough to eat. Speaking of which, have you yet?" Zelena joked.

Regina stared at her with a glare.

"Zelena, stop. It's not like that." She turned away from her cousin, as Ruby walked over.

"Regina! Happy birthday!" Ruby came from behind the counter to give her friend a huge hug, which Regina reciprocated.

"Thanks."

"So, who's the hunk you walked in with?" Ruby turned her gaze over to Robin.

"That's Robin…"

Ruby's head whipped back around to gaze at her friend.

"Robin? As in Robin that you met online?!"

"The one and only. My parents brought him here as a birthday present."

"Seriously? After the shit your mother gave you when you first told her about him?"

The comment from Ruby made Regina laugh.

"Yea, I know. But I'm not even gonna question it anymore. But we gotta get back over there…can I possibly get two hot chocolates? With the cinnamon shaker on the side?" She gave one of her best friends a huge smile.

"Of course, I'll bring them right over."

Regina smiled in thanks and she and the girls walked back over just in time to here Robin say, ""Oh, yes. Ruby was a wolf, Zelena a witch, Tink a fairy, David was a knight and Mary, Belle, and Jefferson were damsels in distress."

Tink groaned.

"Oh Gina! Why did you have to tell him that!"

Robin and Regina both started laughing.

"I'm sorry! He was talking about how he could picture all of us girls being damsels waiting to be saved by our knight in shining armor, so I had to correct him! He's no better though! He ran around as Robin Hood as a kid! He even had a group of friends who were his Merry Men!" She laughed even harder, throwing a wink Robin's way.

"Ha. Ha. Yes, I lived up to the name my parents gave me. So we all have embarrassing stories. Who doesn't?" He smiled at Regina and squeezed her hand.

Ruby came over shortly with two hot chocolates and the cinnamon shaker.

"Here we go birthday girl, two hot chocolates, on the house."

"What? Ruby! No! You-"

"Regina, stop." Ruby smiled, "Granny insisted. Now, are you going to introduce me?"

"Robin, this is Ruby. Ruby, Robin."

Robin gave Ruby a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby. And thank you, for the hot chocolate."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Robin. And you're welcome."

Ruby went to go back to work, leaving the group to continue talking.

"Cinnamon?" Robin questioned as Regina picked up the shaker.

"Yup, it takes great on top of the whip cream. You should try it." She smiled as she shook some on her hot chocolate. When she was done, she held it towards Robin, who took it and sprinkled a little bit on his. All eyes were on him as he took a sip, smiling as he hummed.

"I can get two cinnamon sticks too if you want?" Regina smiled.

Robin nodded eagerly and Regina got up from her spot and headed back up to the counter.

"Hey, Rub! Can I get two cinnamon sticks too? Sorry, I meant to ask earlier."

"Of course!" Ruby turned to grab them for her. Regina waited patiently and heard the door open. She instinctively turned her head and saw someone she didn't expect to see.

Daniel.

Regina and Daniel dated Regina's freshman and sophomore year. Daniel was two years older than her. Things thankfully didn't end badly and they kinda remained friends, or well they did until he went away to college. Once he went away he just cut off contact with all of his friends here...and now he's back.

Ruby's voice took her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her holding two cinnamon sticks and smiled and thanked her. She turned back around, feeling Daniel's gaze on her as she walked back over to her friends. She sat back down next to Robin and handed him the cinnamon stick.

"Thank you, love."

"Regina...did you see who walked in?" David asked, his eyes moving in Daniel's direction.

"Yea, I saw. I also felt him watch me walk over here." She replied bluntly.

"Who?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Daniel."

"Your ex?"

Regina nodded and continued to sip her hot chocolate.

'Wait, you know about Daniel?" Zelena asked.

Robin ignored the question, and asked another of his own.

"I thought you two ended on a good note, though?"

"We did, but when he cut off all ties with everyone, especially me, I became very annoyed and pissed and this is the first time we've seen him since. I don't really have anything to say to him.

"Well that sucks…because he's walking over here…" Zelena spoke quietly.

"Shit…" Regina mumbled, keeping her focus on the drink in front of her.

"Hey guys!" Daniel spoke cheerfully as he approached the table.

The girls wouldn't even acknowledge him, David made eye contact and nodded, and Killian mumbled a quiet, "hey". Daniel frowned and looked around at the group.

"I come home and you guys act like you don't even know me? What happened to my friends?"

"You mean the ones you stopped talking to once you got to college?" Regina spoke up, not making eye contact.

Robin frowned and placed a hand over top of Regina's. Daniel noticed the small gesture and looked between the two of them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend, Regina?" Daniel ignored the comment Regina had said moments ago.

"No, I actually think it's time to leave. I have more for you to see, Robin. Come on, I'll go up and pay Ruby." Regina turned to her friends, "I'll see you all later, okay? We can all do something."

The group in front of her nodded and she and Robin got up and walked right past Daniel.

Regina walked up to Ruby and went to pay, but Ruby stopped her.

"Regina, I told you, they're both on the house. You don't owe us anything ."

Regina smiled at her friend.

"Thank you…" She leaned over the counter and gave her a hug.

Regina walked out before Robin, who stayed behind.

"Ruby? Can I pay for your friends?"

"Really?"

"Yea, I know how important they all are to Regina and they've done a lot for her over the years. It's my pleasure."

Ruby smiled and nodded, telling Robin the total. As she took his money, she asked him a question.

"Did her parents tell you about her surprise dinner tonight at the Rabbit Hole?"

"Oh, yes. They told me on the drive home from the airport this morning. Don't worry, Regina doesn't know anything about it."

"Oh good! Well then, I'll see you later! Have a great rest of your day."

Robin smiled and walked out the door. As soon as he opened the door he saw Regina looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He smirked

"Don't lie to me, what were you doing?" Regina smiled, trying to stay serious.

"Just talking to Ruby about your friends, that's all. I asked her if I could pay for them."

"Why? You hardly know them…?" Regina was shocked.

Robin shrugged.

"True, but they're your best friends and I know what all they've done for you and I just want to thank them for that…" His face was red.

Regina grinned and grabbed his hand. He looked her in the eyes, reading her expression that thanked him.

"Come. I want to show you the pawn shop. It doesn't sound like much…but there are all sorts of cool little trinkets and I really think you'd like it."

Robin nodded and squeezed her hand.

As they turned and walked in the direction of the pawn shop, he say Daniel out of the corner of his eye, watching them.

 **I am so so sooooo sorry its taken me forever to update this. My summer has been busier than expected and I haven't had much time to write. But I definitely will be continuing this story, and my other (for those who read it) and I want to thank everyone for their reviews and love for both of my stories.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the update**

 **Xoxoxo**

 **-Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina led Robin over to the pawn shop and opened the door for him to walk in. Robin looked around at the area around him. This place was like nothing he has ever seen before. He walked in further as Regina walked in behind him.

"Welcome to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Whatcha think?" Regina smiled as she came to stand next to him.

"It's definitely interesting. I've never seen anything like it."

They walked around for another minute before they heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah, Miss Mills. Lovely to see you. What brings you here today?" An older gentleman appeared from the back room.

"Just showing a friend around, Mr. Gold. Robin, this is Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold, this is Robin Locksley. It's his first time here, so I'm showing him around town." Regina smiled.

The man, Mr. Gold, approached Robin and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, son."

"Thank you sir, it's great to meet you too. This is a great shop."

The man nodded in thanks as Regina's phone started to ring.

"Oh, its mother. I'll take this outside." As Regina walked outside, Robin walked over to the display case that contained jewelry.

"Is there something you are looking for?"

Robin looked up at Mr. Gold and then looked back at the door behind him.

"Something for Miss Mills?"

Robin turned back to look at the man and nodded.

"I would really like to get her something beautiful. Do you have anything with her birthstone? Amethyst?"

"I know just the thing." Mr. Gold pulled out a stunning sterling silver necklace with a beautiful amethyst stone hanging from the chain.

"This is absolutely perfect. How much is it?"

"Seeing as though it's for the birthday girl, $100. Do we have a deal?"

Robin nodded as he pulled out his wallet, handing the money over to Mr. Gold. He wrapped it up nice and quickly for Robin.

"Do you need a bag?"

"No, I don't want her to know just yet. Thank you, sir."

Mr. Gold nodded at the young man and watched him walk out.

"Oh, are you done looking around?" Regina looked up as she ended her call.

"Yea, is there anywhere else you wanted to go?" Robin smiled, knowing that she would love her next present.

"Well, my mother wants us home soon. Apparently we are going to dinner later so she wants us home so we can get ready. They're out at the moment, so they'll meet us there.

"Okay, lead the way then, love." Robin smiles as he grabs her hand.

The walk home is relatively quiet. As soon as they enter her home, Regina tells Robin that he can make himself at home, and that she is going to take a shower. Robin follows her upstairs and heads into the room he will be staying in for the next couple of days. He turns on the tv and lays on the bed. Regina emerges from the shower half an hour later. When she comes into his room, her hair still wet, her makeup redone, and in a black silk robe, Robin stops breathing for a minute.

"Did you have fun today? I know this is a small town, there isn't much to do…but I still had a nice time…" Regina fiddled with the string of her robe as she waited for Robin to answer.

He nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

"I did. It's so beautiful here. I loved that I got to meet your friends too."

Regina nods her head in response, still standing in the doorway.

"C-can I join you?" She motions to the bed and the tv.

Robin stares for a minute before nodding and moving over a little.

Regina walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down next to him. The guest room was a little cold, so she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm her body. Robin noticed and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her to his chest. Regina froze for a moment before melting into his embrace and resting her head on his chest.

"I still can't believe you are actually here…it feels too good to be true."

"I know. Seeing you this morning, love…it was a dream come true. I couldn't stop thanking your parents on the car ride home." Robin laughed.

Regina laughed as well before the rested quietly together, finishing whatever show Robin had been watching. Once it was over Regina looked up at Robin.

"Do you need to shower at all?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, come on then."

Regina slowly pulled herself out of his arms and got off the bed. Robin reached into his suitcase and grabbed his clothes for tonight. She then lead him into her room, the guest bathroom was in the middle of being remodeled, and went to grab a towel for him. She handed him a towel and left him to go about his shower.

When Robin emerges a short while later, he sees Regina sitting at her vanity, drying her hair. Regina notices that he has come out and freezes. Robin is standing in the doorway of her bathroom in a pair of kakis and a bare chest.

"Uh…I apparently dropped my shirt on my way in here…" Robin explains, almost choking on air as he watches Regina look him up and down, licking her lips.

Regina nods in response and watches him walk out of the room to grab his shirt. She takes a good look at his body from behind.

 _God damn…_

Regina has to bite her tongue from letting out a moan as he walks out of the room. She has to shake her head of those thoughts or she'll never get her hair done. She is just about done drying her hair when Robin walks back in. He stops in the doorway, watching her finish up. He's mesmerized by her. Her beautiful olive skin, her silky black hair, the way her neck looks as she moves to dry her hair better… He was so caught up in her appearance that he didn't realize that he has been caught staring. Regina smirks and coughs, getting his attention. She almost let out a laugh as Robin's face turns bright red. He makes himself comfortable in her room, sitting on her bed, as he watches her go to her closet.

Regina surveys the clothes in front of her for a minute before pulling out a black dress. She then rummages through a drawer in her closet, pulling out a pair of black tights. Once she's got those, she heads to her bathroom to change. She comes out a minute later, her face red.

"What's wrong love?" Robin asks, seeing the nervous look on her face.

"I forgot that I have issues zipping up this dress…could you help me?" She walks over to her mirror, looking at her appearance as she waits for his answer. Robin stops breathing for a second. She is wearing a tight black dress that looks like she was poured into it. It hugged her body perfectly. It came to right above her knees. What killed him even more was the neckline. Nothing extremely scandalous, but he still got a very generous view of her voluptuous chest. Robin thought he was going to pass out then and there. He nods yes and comes to stand behind her. He stares at her practically bare back and has to take a deep breath. He throws all caution into the wind and gives into temptation. He runs his hands along her back, loving how soft he skin was. He hears Regina gasp and freeze under his touch. He looks up at her face in the mirror and notices how her eyes are close, her mouth is open slightly, and her chest is rising and falling dramatically. Robin's breathing is rather uneven as well and he knows that he really needs to get this over with. He grabs the zipper and slowly pulls it up her back. Regina is now shaking under his touch and somehow manages a smile once he's zipped her up completely. Regina is now trying to regulate her breathing and notices that Robin still hasn't moved. She's about to ask him if something is wrong when he speaks.

"Close your eyes, love."

Regina wants to question him, but just does what he says. She feels him move her hair to the side and then his hands are gone. Robin had reached into his pocket to grab the necklace. He moves his arms carefully in order to place the chain around her neck. Regina jumps a little, feeling the cold stone against her chest, and her eyes fly open and a hand flies to her chest.

"Robin?!" She turns, her wide eyes locking with his.

"I saw this necklace earlier, in the pawn shop, and just had to get it for you. I was instantly drawn to it. I imagined what it would look like on you…it was so beautiful…almost as beautiful as you…" He answers shyly.

Regina stares at him for a minute before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her. It only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls away, shock evident in her eyes. They stare at each other again, not sure what to do now, before Robin pulls her back to him, kissing her again. A low moan escapes Regina's throat as he kisses her. Robin pushes her, gently, against her mirror and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she can.

 _This is actually happening. Oh my god!_

Regina mind is reeling. She can't believe this is actually happening. And this felt so different. It never felt like this with Daniel. She had never felt anything like this before. She and Daniel never went very far in the physical aspect of their relationship. Regina was still so young then and was too scared. But now, all she wanted to do was rip Robins shirt off and let him do whatever he pleased to her. Robin knows that she is still a virgin, but she's not sure he knows that the farthest she's gone is having a hickey on her neck. God he'll probably think she's a prude or something…

 _God damn it Regina. Just shut up, and enjoy this moment._

Regina listens to the little voice in the back of her head and relaxes more.

Robin is the first to pull back. He locks eyes with Regina, but frowns as she avoids his gaze, looking down at her feet instead. They are both still catching their breath so he waits a minute to speak. Regina has still not looked up at him when they both have caught their breath and Robin starts to wonder what could possibly be wrong.

She can feel his gaze on hers. She knows she needs to say something…but she just can't.

"I'm sorry…"

Robin's frown deepens and he pulls her back against his chest.

"Why?"

"I kissed you…"

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"If you didn't notice, love, when you broke the first kiss, I pulled you back in for another. Don't be sorry, sweetheart." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. Regina nods before pulling out of his embrace.

Regina walks over to her closet to grab her shoes as Robin sits on her bed again. She finds her favorite pair of black heels in the back of her closet. She bends at the waist to grab her heels and Robin gets a perfect view of her ass in the dress. He tries to hold back a moan, but this time he can't help it. Regina hears him and turns to look at him once she grabbed her heels. She takes in his appearance; his red face, his heaving chest, and his hands sitting awkwardly in his lap. Regina smirks, realizing that she had caused this and walks over to him. She places a hand on his shoulder as she steps into her heels. Doing so causes her chest to be right in Robin's face and she feels a warmth in the pit of her stomach as she hears him choke back another moan. She has never felt so beautiful. So sexy.

Once her heels are on, she looks at him and feels a wave of confidence flow through her.

"So, Robin?"

Robin still cannot form words so he looks up at her from his position.

"Are you more of a breast man? Or an ass man? I can't really tell because both of your reactions where very similar." She laughed, even more once Robin started to stutter, trying to get an answer out.

"I'm also going to apologize for the first one. I didn't mean for you to see my ass that way." She laughed, "the second view you received was totally intentional though." She winked as she grabbed her purse and headed for her door. When she turned back around, Robin was still staring at her from her bed.

"Are you coming?"

 _He probably wishes he was_

Regina mentally applauds herself for that comment and smiles as he gets up and follows her out the door.

Again, since it is such a small town, they chose to walk to The Rabbit Hole. They were walking hand in hand down the street. In any other situation, the silence would be awkward, but this wasn't, but the silence didn't last long.

"I don't regret it." Robin speaks.

Regina looks up at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"Kissing you. I don't regret it. I've wanted to do that for a while now, and seeing you in person made me want it even more."

"I've wanted to do that for a while, too…" Regina admits sheepishly.

"Really?" Robin looks down at her in surprise, both of them stopped on the sidewalk. Regina nods her head and smiles at him. Robin grins and they continue walking to the restaurant. Once they got there, Robin held the door open for her to walk through and grinned when Regina stopped right inside the walkway, seeing the sight in front of her.

When Robin walked through the threshold, he smiled. Regina's friends and parents had set up a table in the corner of the restaurant. There were balloons tied to a specific chair, at the head of the table, and her friends and family were all watching her with big smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" They yelled, and when Robin looked at Regina's face, it looked like she was going to cry. She turned to look at him with a smile before walking over to her friends and family and giving everyone a hug. Robin walked up to the table and smiled at her parents.

"Where would you like me to sit?"

"Where ever you would like to, dear. Though, I am sure Regina would want you next to her." Cora smiles back at Robin, gently pushing him in her direction.

Robin slowly walked over to Regina, smiling at her and her friends.

"Did you know about this?" Regina hugged him tight.

"I did. Your parents told me about it this morning." He answered in her ear, holding her tight.

Regina grinned and pulled back from the hug.

"Where do you want me to sit, love?"

Regina looked over at the table, at her seat.

"I want you next to me, if that's okay."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He smiled, causing her to smile back and grab his hand, leading him to the seat next to her.

Dinner was going very well. Everyone was having fun, talking, and laughing. They were all eating now, and Regina and Robin kept giving each other looks throughout dinner, thinking no one noticed them. What they didn't realize was that someone was beginning to notice them, Tink.

"Regina?" Tink interrupts most conversations. All attention is on Regina now.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace? It's your birthstone right?" The grin on her face got even bigger as Regina blushed slightly at the question.

"Yes, it is amethyst. And it was a gift…from Robin." She grinned as she looked down at the plate of food in front of her.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart. Where did you get it Robin?" Cora smiled at her daughter, and then Robin.

"I, uh, got it from the pawn shop actually. I had given Regina my gift to her this morning, but when she showed me the pawn shop earlier, I saw it. And as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it." Robin blushed slightly as well.

"Well that was very sweet of you, Robin. It's a beautiful necklace." Cora smiled.

"Gina, can we see it?" Mary asked, gesturing to herself, Belle, and Zelena.

She nodded and reached around to unclasp the necklace.

"I know you will, but I am going to saw it anyway…please be careful…"

"Don't worry, we will." Mary smiles as Regina hands the necklace to her.

"Oh my god, Regina, this necklace is absolutely gorgeous. Robin, it must have cost you a fortune!" Belle gushed.

"Honestly, not really, but the price didn't matter to me." Robin smiled at Regina, grabbing her hand under the table.

"He's a keeper, love. Don't let him go. If you do, I may just have to take him for myself." Zelena added playfully.

Regina just rolled her eye in response and took the necklace back from Mary.

Robin noticed her having a slight issue getting it back on, so he stood up from his chair beside her and stood behind her. He moved her hair to one side of her neck and helped her clasp it. Robin knew all eyes were on the two of them again, but he didn't care. Once he was done, he squeezed her shoulder and Regina smiled in thanks.

Dinner was over shortly after; focus was mainly on Regina for the rest of the dinner, not Regina AND Robin.

Regina hugged all of her friends in thanks and said goodnight to them. She then turned her parents and Robin.

"I can't believe you managed to keep this hidden from me!"

"Well, we did give you a great distraction." Henry laughed, not noticing the looks Robin and Regina give each other and the blush on Regina's face.

"Yes, you did. And I really can't tell you how grateful I am that you brought him here. This has honestly been the best birthday I have ever had, and I am so thankful." Regina pulls her parents into a big hug and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Yes, I want to thank you for allowing me to come here and stay with you all. Like Regina, I can't tell you how grateful I am. I have only been here for one day and it's already the best trip I have ever been on. So thank you, Henry, Cora." Robin grins and shakes Henry's hand when he holds it out to him.

"You're welcome son. We're glad to have you here."

Robin looks over at Regina, who is beaming, and then back at her parents.

"Since it's not too late yet, I was wondering if I could take Regina on a walk?"

Henry and Cora didn't even hesitate.

"Of course. Just don't be out too late."

Robin nodded and he held out his hand for Regina, who took it with a huge smile. They walked out of The Rabbit Hole and Regina basically lead the way.

"I thought I was taking YOU on the walk, love." Robin jokes.

"Yes, well, you don't know where you are going yet, and there is one last place you haven't seen yet."

"And where is that?"

"The cemetery. Hope you aren't afraid." She raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk gracing her beautiful face.

"Me? Scared? Not at all."

"Good."

They walked in silence as they approached the cemetery. The area was surrounded by a mass of trees and it was significantly darker. Regina pulled out her phone and turned on her flashlight, causing Robin to do the same. She walked ahead of him a bit before turning around so she was walking backwards, looking straight at him.

"You really are a crazy serial killer, aren't you?"

"Oh darling, you have no idea." She winks before running off into the dark, her flashlight going off.

Robin was completely alone now.

Shit.

He stopped in his tracks, trying to see if he could hear her running around, but he only heard the sound of crickets.

"Regina?"

 _Silence._

"Come on, Regina!"

 _Still nothing._

Robin began walking again, continuing on the path marked out in front of him.

 _Snap._ A twig broke to his left.

Robin jumped and turned his light in that direction.

 _Nothing was there._

He shook his head and kept on walking. He knew she was around here, he could feel her eyes on him.

He kept looking to his left and right but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Regina was having a blast.

This was soooooo mean, but so funny at the same time.

She was almost caught when she stepped on a twig that she neglected to see, but she managed to get out of the way just as the light shined in her direction.

She was now creeping up behind him, and is only about a foot away. She knew she had to time it perfectly.

"Regina, come on love. I know you're close by…" Regina noticed his voice sounded a little nervous.

 _Perfect._

She reached her arms out and quickly grabbed his waist.

"Gotcha!"

She had never seen someone jump so high in her life.

Robin fell to the ground after he jumped, causing Regina to fall with him.

When his heart stopped racing, he look over at the little minx, who was still laughing.

"I-I thought you weren't sc-scared." She managed between breaths and Robin just shook his head.

"I'm not! You just shocked me is all."

"Yea, okay. Whatever you say, darling." Regina pushed her body off the ground and turned her flashlight back on. She reached a hand down to Robin, who took it and pulled himself up.

"Come on. It's just up ahead."

"What is?"

"The vault."

"A vault?!"

"Yup, now come on!" She grabs his hand and pulls it, causing him to stumble.

The vault that she is taking him comes into view rather quickly. It's a small building, smaller than he expected at least, and it seems rather intimidating, at least in the dark it does.

"Are you sure we should be going in there?"

"It's in my family. Of course we can go in there."

"It's your family's?"

"Yup. Mother had it built when I was a baby."

"Is there anyone…in there…?"

"Afraid of a couple of corpses, love?"

Robin gulps, but puffs out his chest a little.

"Not at all."

"Good to know. But no, there isn't anyone in there yet."

Robin let out the breath he had taken in order to puff out his chest and smiles in what looks like relief.

Regina pushes open the heavy door and walks in, Robin at her heels.

"Why did you want to show me this?"

He looked around and there was hardly anything in there. There was a big coffin in the center of the room, and several little shelves along the walls.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Didn't anyone teach you that?"

Robin laughs looks around.

"You mean there's more?"

Regina nods and walks to the center of the room. She begins pushing on the concrete coffin and Robin can't help but stand there, confused. He is about to ask her what she's doing when he hears it begin to move across the floor. Within a minute, the coffin is moved and he sees a set of stairs. Regina walks to the top step and turns to look at Robin.

"Are you coming or what?"

Robin stares for a second before walking over to her and following her down.

"Do you come down here often?"

"Not really anymore. I used to come here when it was too cold to go to the castle, but it's been a while."

Regina goes about lighting the candles around them, so they don't have to rely on their flashlights.

"It's definitely quiet down here."

She hums in response and moves to sit on the chest towards the back of the room.

"We don't have to stay here long. My feet were starting to hurt because of the running I did out there, and I needed to rest my feet for a minute." She takes her heels off and sighs in relief.

Robin is still standing by the steps, staring at Regina. She looked gorgeous, especially in the candle light. He shouldn't be having the thoughts he is now. All he could think about was kissing her…undressing her…

 _Robin stop._

He mentally shook his head and tried to control his breathing. He tries to look at everything he can, except Regina.

"Robin?"

He makes eye contact with her again-

 _God damn, how is someone so perfect?_

"Robin, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer. He can't.

It takes him 3 big strides to make his way over to Regina. He stands directly in front of her and cups her face in his hands. She looks up at him with large, innocent eyes and he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Stunning…in every way…" He mumbles before lowering his head to kiss her softly.

 _To Be continued…_

 **I am so so so so soooooo sorry for how long this has taken me, again. I've been super busy and stressed lately. I just moved out on my own and today was my first day of my junior year of college...so life has been pretty hectic. I really those who have stuck with me and my terrible updating habits like this chapter. I loved writing this chapter and I hope you love it as much as I do.**

 **xoxoxox-Sam**


End file.
